FamilyLines
by Cariad1987
Summary: A full length Story taking off from my oneshot that was an alternate story line to Bloodlines -Bloodless Lines. This is the full tory of what happens after in that Alternate world ... Still being written but please read and review
1. Prologue

**OK so I originally posted this as a one shot after they re- showed Bloodlines at the end of Series 15 but I sort of thought I might make it into a full longer story. I have tidied up and improved the original one shot slightly and its here as the prologue, there are lots more chapters to come. It is still slowly being written but I thought I would put up this and the first new chapter and get some response before I progress.**

**Prologue.**

What if?

What if Harry had managed to keep Anna in the roof garden with him and fix the argument.

"No... Anna … Wait … Please … I am … I do take this … us seriously …. please I don't want to argue let's talk … I'm … look I don't … I've never really done serious... its scary .. I'm scared … but you're worth it my love …. it scares me but its true." Harry took Anna's hand and tugged her back into his arms and down against the cushions her back against his chest.

"I... Should not have snapped Harry … I should not … expect so much … you are right it has not been long …. but the feelings …. they are strong for me and it makes me ….."

"Passionate .. you are passionate about many things Anna, it makes sense that it would transfer to this too." He pressed a kiss to her mouth pushing her dress aside once more pressing kisses to her pen marked skin till they once more became consumed by one another and lost in the haze of love.

They were lost in one another for what seemed like hours, so much of their relationship had been by phone but, as they had seen in Amsterdam, they were more than compatible in person as well.

When they did part, a long while later, laying happy and satisfied in one another's arms Harry held her close again stroking her hair. He knew that truly, unable to do the job she had invited him out to do, he should be booking a flight back home especially with all the implied underlying political tensions that McBurney had hinted at. However, he didn't want to leave Anna. This was love. this was the head spinning, heart stopping, life changing feeling they always described in those hideous romantic movies Nikki made him watch with her.

"We should go get cleaned up" Harry said speaking into Anna's hair.

"mmm and we should eat too .. you have made me hungry" she giggled lightly and sat up retying

her dress over her body as Harry pulled on his trousers

They walked down the stairway to find Anna's desk and bookcases a mess. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"There is nothing here, it is all at the office … I will call them .. we will wash … then we will eat and talk … I have something I must tell you ..."

"shouldn't we call the police … or someone"

"I will call the office … they will not be back and the police are ..." she muttered in Hungarian and though to Harry the words themselves were meaningless the sentiment was more than obvious.

When they emerged from the shower later Anna dressed in Harry's discarded shirt and set about cooking them some food. Harry slipped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Don't distract me Harry … I will ruin the food... " she said firmly but there was laughter in her voice.

"I'm sorry my love …. You . I .. I can't" he sighed half forming sentences then stopping knowing he couldn't , shouldn't ask her what he desperately want to.

"We can't what Harry?" she asked surprising him by gaining meaning from his half formed confusion of words.

"I was going to ask you something, going to show you … how deeply... how serious I feel but … it wouldn't work … you wouldn't leave your girls, your work, your home, your father I couldn't ask it … and I couldn't live here .. I . I don't want to leave you ...I think … I'm sure I'm falling in love with you Anna" he turned her to his chest kissing her hair as he held her against him. Feeling like this, falling this deeply hurt.

"You... you may not be so sure once you have heard my news …." Anna said nervously after all what did they have, they had a relationship for weeks yes but by phone and this was big news but if he did still love her, if he wasn't scared away, maybe she could go with him. A new life … a new start away from the difficulties of the country she was often less than proud to call home.

"What news my Anna ….come … tell me?" he tugged her slowly by the hand to the chairs in the corner keeping her close to him.

"It is about Amsterdam in a way …. do you remember the first night ..." A pink cheeked grin of remembrance flickered across Harry's face at the time they had spent together.

"Yes … it was perfection … just like you …. every single time ….." he interspersed his sentences with kisses over her face.

"Mmm it was … you were …. I have never .. but you remember the buffet at the conference the next day ..."

"I'm hardly likely to forget … not with that food poisoning" Harry pulled a face at the memory of the issues that had caused for almost all of the visiting professionals.

"Yes … er … it would seem food poisoning and oral contraceptives do not combine well" she said quietly looking away her nerves preventing her from looking him in the face.

" Are you implying …" Harry trailed off in shock.

"do you mean you are pregnant... that we are having a child." He asked in shock tipping her chin gently toward him.

"Yes .. I am … I know you thought we were safe ...I apologise" Anna said guiltily.

"No, no don't apologise. This is good. I am pleased. I... I love you Anna ….I'm not just falling I fell before I knew I had … come with me to London please …. I don't want to leave you and our child here … I can't, it would kill me..." he placed his hand fingers spread over her currently flat stomach.

"I .. I don't want to leave the charity but … I am not helping, I do not change things … I tried to help. Sofia still died Agnes … she will die … they can still work without me … us, me our little one that must have me they will need their Mama …. we book flights … we go see your friends … I am scared I did not plan this but it is our little one"

"Yes it is our little one ad we will look after it together …. they will know the safety of England and the love of to parents. Your father can come and visit …. We will be together … we will be happy. I love you my Anna" He kissed her full on the lips his smile wide his eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Back in England a day later Nikki stood waiting to meet them from the flight. Harry had given little detail on the phone simply saying the post mortem hadn't gone ahead, that it was a little complicated and Anna was coming to visit him for a while. What 'a while' was Nikki didn't know but Harry sounded happy and if it wasn't her making him that way at least he was happy. That mattered as much to her as her own happiness if not more.

"Nikki ….. thank you …. I couldn't face a taxi, I'm sorry" Harry said bustling over his holdall in one hand hooked over Anna's rolling suitcase his other firmly intertwined with Anna's.

"No problem what are friends for." she smiled.

"Nikki this is my .. partner Anna Sandor, Anna my love this is my best friend and work colleague Dr Nicola Alexander, we all call her Nikki though"

"Please to meet the woman who puts such a smile on my friends face … my car is this way."Nikki said smiling,however much it broke her own heart.

"Um are you and Leo likely to be free tonight it would be good if you could come over … get to know Anna a little"Harry asked as they arrived at his and Nikki unlocked the boot for him.

"I'll check with Leo but I'm free and there is no case at the moment it should be OK."

"Seven if you can then?"

"I'll text you if there is a problem"

"Leo I would like you to meet Anna Sandor … my partner …. Anna my love, this is my friend and boss Professor Leo Dalton"

"You finally decided to get serious then Harry … all grown up..." Leo teased.

"Yes … falling in love will do that to you I guess" Harry smiled leaning back his arm around Anna.

"There is more isn't there …. I can tell when you are hiding something Harry Cunningham" Nikki said puzzled. What more could there be and he loved Anna and was openly saying it, as she had said love was painful.

"We do have some news …. um shall I tell them Anna or do you want to?"

"They are your friends Harry, I have already done my telling?"

"OK that's true …. um Anna and I … Anna is …. In about seven months I'm going to be a daddy ..." he grinned widely.

There was a brief stunned silence from his friends which Leo broke.

"Congratulations both of you …. I'm a little shocked but if you are both happy congratulations" Leo smiled patting Harry on the shoulder and giving his friends partner a wide smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"Wow Harry a parent that is a scary thought .. You will be a good father though Harry congratulations both of you …. just please Harry no being all modern and naming the baby Amsterdam"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey here is the first new chapter – I know nothing about the legal paperwork / NHS side of what is described so just go with it, this is fiction after all! I will attempt to remember to give you a sort of timeline at the start of each chapter if there has been a time jump since the last chater which there will be at times.**

**Chapter 1 – 1 Week on.**

"Is Anna settling into England well?" Nikki asked Harry as they were leaving work about a week after the evening of meeting Anna and the revelations it had brought.

"I think so, all her paperwork is getting finalised tomorrow so I won't be in till the afternoon, I have to be at the meetings with her as her partner …. her residency and work permits all need to be sorted …. not that she will be working for a while, if at all... it also gets a bit complicated with healthcare because she isn't entitled to free NHS care obviously but she sort of is for the pregnancy because I'm the father …. seriously the bureaucracy is mind blowing …. I mean it makes sense only Bitish citizens get NHS care for free but still" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Well good luck it sounds complicated …." she forced a smile and headed to her car. Leo who had been in his office with the door open about to leave himself headed after her tryin not to make it obvious to Harry as he walked past.

"Nikki, wait sweetheart …. look, you seem like you need to talk …. why don't we head somewhere and share some food, I know it might seem weird talking to me but somehow I don't think you can talk to Harry about this can you and if you don't tell someone it all just builds up"

" No I can't tell him… and that would be good … thanks Leo ...um not the usual place … um where else..."

"Look Janet's not working this evening why don't we just eat at mine I know she would love to see you as well and Janet's cooking is better than eating out" Leo suggested with a smile.

"Will Janet be OK with me invading your evening off?" Nikki asked cautiously

"Yes, she will be fine I promise. I'll call her and warn her then we can head over …." Leo left no room for argument knowing that Janet had been just as concerned for his young colleague as he was on hearing Harry's happy news.

It wasn't long before Nikki, Leo and Janet were sat at the dining table with steaming bowls pasta and a glass of wine each.

"I just I think I always assumed we had time, I think everyone assumed we would get together... I was always to scared to say anything … he was one of the few people I could trust ...but he has found someone he loves and its too late" Nikki explained her sadness.

" I must admit I always assumed if you two ended up in a serious relationship it would be with each other …. I guess its a hint to not waste time …. you are doing really well accepting Anna though Nikki I know it can't be easy. I'm not sure I would be able to deal with seeing someone I loved with someone else" Leo smiled gently at the woman who was truly like a daughter to him even if age wise that was barely possible.

"He's happy … it might hurt me that he loves Anna and not me but if we can't be together at least he is happy … and he's always wanted to be a father, do all the things he missed out on with his own being ill." Nikki smiled sadly.

"He will be a great dad … when we've been around kids for cases he always does a good job" Leo smiled.

"That's because he is a big kid himself" Nikki giggled.

"True … you two certainly bicker like children sometimes… but seriously Nikki, Leo and I are both here if you need to talk about it OK Nikki … he will need his friends. He will need you and I know that won't make it easy for you so, well you know where we are ok..." Janet said gently to the younger woman. Her heart was breaking for her to have the hope of your dream relationship ever happening being completely torn away, to have to watch and smile for him must be agonising.

"Thanks Janet yeah I guess he will need us they only have his mum and I know stuff is still shaky from all he found out last year …. her father is one in Hungary and two not exactly the most useful of people from what I've picked up … but I'll help however I can. He is my friend and she is the woman he loves not me ….. I just have to force myself to ignore the feelings. I've ignored it till now I can keep going" Nikki smiled sadly her eyes glowing with emotion.

"Just admit it to yourself and to us if it gets too much sweetheart" Leo squeezed Nikki's free hand.

"I will Leo …. I'll be OK it was just a lot to get used to at once. I mean I knew he cared about her, he went to Budapest for her, but her moving back here, them being in love, them having a baby its a lot to take in"

"I was in shock to but like you said he's happy so whatever our own feelings or doubts about the speed they moved its our job as his friends to be happy for him."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read, added alerts etc don't seem to be the biggest fans of Anna though. Thanks to Baibe, and Lizziginne for the reviews and a special thanks to Lizzi for some useful information. Apparently because she is an EU citizen Anna would get free healthcare … So I fix Harry's (and my own) mistake in this chapter!**

**On with the story then!**

**Chapter 2**

**One Month since the story began, Anna is 3 months pregnant. **

"Morning Nikki" Leo called into the cutting room where Nikki was beginning the internal examination on the case she had been called to in the early hours of the morning.

"Morning Leo .. this one looks like it might be complicated , found in the river they thought it was a jumper and well outward signs were drowning so I agreed that was a possibility but the water isn't river water and there is bruising with some what looks like fingertip definition to the shoulders ..."

"hmm so you are thinking a murder made to look like suicide then?" Leo queried as Nikki continued examining the internal structures of the lower abdomen.

"Yes looks like it ...oh no … OK Leo we are probably going to want to keep Harry away from this case the woman was pregnant …. wasn't visible externally but the uterus is bulky... probably …. late first trimester" Nikki looked up saddened the loss of any life was sad but the loss of one that had so much to come and another which was yet to begin was more so to Nikki.

"Oh... OK yes probably a good idea to keep him away he isn't in till this afternoon anyway they had the scan this morning so be warned he will probably be enthusiastically waving around scan pictures when he comes in"

"Its fine Leo,, I think in some form the feelings will always be there but I'm dealing with it fine now I know he can't be mine in that way and I'm moving on. I'm just glad for their sake he was being a bit clueless and slow when they were first sorting out her paperwork."

"What you mean with the healthcare situation … yeah at least that's simple and she gets it all free... I would say I can't believe Harry didn't realise but ..."

"Its Harry and there isn't much we won't believe when it comes to him… I'll be OK Leo. I have to be able to deal with it and I am."

"I'm glad … I'll leave you to get on with this anyway" Leo smiled leaving Nikki to keep working on discovering just how the young woman died in peace. He didn't truly believe she was as fine as she had been insisting but he could only work with what she told him.

Nikki stood under the cleansing warmth of the shower after the finishing the autopsy her mind turning, she was she realised far too good at lying, even to those she really cared for. She had lied to Leo just now and to some extent for the past few weeks and she had been lying to Harry permanently since his return from Hungary.

She was doing it to protect them, but then hadn't that been her fathers excuse on more than one occasion. Lies even with good intentions hurt people so why was she doing it. She knew it wasn't truly about protection, not in Leo's case anyway. Harry was a different matter that was about not hurting him or Anna, that would be unfair.

The feelings would always be there she was only dealing with it by ignoring it she was burying herself in work as deeply as possible, she was functioning and attempting to appear her normal self at work but other than that she simply existed now rather than lived.

It was ridiculous to be like this over a man, especially one she had never fully been able to admit to feelings for.

She had always known though, right from when they first knew each other she had known.

He was too good for her and now he had found someone else.

Someone he loved, who loved him back.

That person had what Nikki had always dreamed of and it was agonising.

Nikki had always, still wanted children and the thought that she would probably never have that hurt more than anything. The only things that had hurt more were the thought of Harry losing his life on the attack on the University and when they had come within a hairs breadth of losing Leo after his attack.

This shouldn't be such agony but it was, she had once said something abut love being exquisite pain and she had never found it to be more true than in these past weeks since Anna Sandor and the yet to be born baby Sandor-Cunningham stepped into their lives.

Harry was so pleased though so she would be happy for him and she would survive as she always had done. As she headed through the corridors to discuss some of her findings with Leo she focussed on her work and the fact that her friends happiness must come above her own.

"Hi Leo I'm just getting ready to go write my report, um other than having drowned a fit healthy young woman …. waiting on tox but I'm expecting it to be clear, bruising to the shoulders implying she had been held down, I should think how she drowned... she was definitely moved, on examining the lungs the water was clear and clean... and it smelt of Lavender I've sent it for analysis but I would say she was drowned in her bath then dressed and dumped in the river. Maybe the pregnancy was a trigger. She wanted to be, someone else was less inclined … we can't know for certain obviously but …"

"Put it all in your report and hand it over to your detective its all you can do … Do we have an ID on her yet"

"Not yet, police are trying but No ID on her body, fingerprints and DNA are not on record …. they're circulating the picture trying to find her …. unless she is reported missing we may never know … I could run for the fathers DNA that might give us something …."

"Write your report and get it to the officers if they don't have anything then we can consider that… but don't put yourself through that process yet"

Leo finished looking up as he heard someone swipe in to the lab, it was a beaming Harry looking happier and more excited than Leo had seen him in a while.

"I got to see my baby, they are healthy and so is Anna and everything is perfect..." He grinned wider.

"Do we get to see scan photos then?" Nikki smiled, seeing Harry this happy did make her happy even if the reason behind his smiles hurt.

"Of course …." he pulled them out of his pocket.

"I'm going to be a dad Nikki, look how perfect my baby is" he smiled and Nikki could see the emotion in his eyes.

"Well they are your child so hmm perfect maybe not but it is very cute for a three month scan, I have to go write this report."she teased before forcing a smile once more. She left the office in turmoil, her heart hurting for what she couldn't have, she wished that baby was hers, theirs and they were showing Leo together.

But it wasn't.

They weren't and yet again Little Nicola Alexander was alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone thanks for reading. Please keep reading and please review helps me know I'm going right. Thanks to Baibe and Lizzi for reviewing again -glad you are liking it!**

**Read share your views and don't hate me for making characters upset!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Two months since Last chapter, Three months since Anna came to England,Anna is now Five months pregnant.**

At around eight on Wednesday morning Harry walked into the office where Nikki sat at her own desk, a marked change she had made since Anna had joined him in England and one he had noticed but couldn't understand. He could barely think straight this morning though so that was the least of his worries.

"Morning Harry, God you look awful, are you OK …." Nikki asked blunt as ever as she looked up and saw his tired face actually he was] beyond tired he looked ill and was wearing a crumpled t shirt and jeans rather than his work clothes.

"I, um I'm just here to speak to Leo …. Anna's in the hospital …. um I got told to go home and get cleaned up eat something then go back …they shooed me out"

"Is she OK …. why didn't you call us …. what happened" Nikki steered her shaken best friend to a seat as she less than subtly signalling one of the lab techs to find Leo and do it now.

"She's been really overtired but she is five months pregnant we didn't think much of it … she's been healthy up till now…. she... she went to go up to bed last night and she fainted on the stairs …. she fell I... I ran but I couldn't catch her she was unconscious ... I called the ambulance …... I was so scared … I still am …. she wouldn't wake up but the hospital have said the baby is fine... its still strong and Anna is going to be OK but they want to keep her in …. for a while ….and she is on bed rest … she still isn't properly awake … concussion ...she is in and out of it"

" Go use the showers here, clean up we'll take you for breakfast then all go and visit her together" Leo said having arrived for Harry's explanation.  
"Really you'll both come with me?"

" We're a family aren't we, talking of that have you told your mum, I know she will be concerned … she and Anna get on don't they." Nikki asked gently.

"Um I didn't think to... I'm not... I haven't been thinking straight."

"I can call her for you if you like, whilst you are getting cleaned up... it will be OK Harry"

"Could you ….I don't want to break down on the phone to her, I know she's my mum but I need to be strong" he blinked back tears that were falling from his reddened eyes.

"No problem Harry, go get sorted" Nikki soothed her emotional friend before turning to Leo once more.

"I'll talk to the lab techs and then call Lizzie Fraser over at the Chesham lab … she can cover for us for today at least I'm sure… I'm desperately hoping he isn't … if something happens this might break him … I'm going to give him as much time as he needs to be with her …. are you OK picking up the slack ..." Leo asked as he turned to head to his own office and call his friend.

"of course I am ….He's been thinking about proposing you know … we were talking abut it the other week .. we met up for a few drinks … Anna had told him to go have some fun ... I think he was hovering too much and she needed space actually… He partially thought it would be better for the little one for them all to have the same name and well he loves her but he wasn't sure how she … or anyone else would react I mean they've only known each other five months..."

"What did you say?" Leo asked with a smile, he knew Nikki still had strong feelings for Harry but Harry's happiness was always put first and she seemed much brighter in the past month than she had in the previous.

"I told him time didn't matter when you loved someone if it had been five months or six years and five months love was love." Leo smiled sadly, realising her comment to Harry had been a hint at her ow feelings that Harry the Oblivious had once again missed, she had been with them over six years now that was a long time to live with unrequited feelings.

Despite that, now as they always had in the past they would join together to support each other. They were more than just a team, the three of them, with their pasts, their pains and their problems were a family.

"Good Moring, is Professor Fraser available its Professor Dalton from the Lyell Centre." Leo spoke to the receptionist of Chesham Lab as he scanned through the Centre's events for the next few weeks, barring a hideous onslaught of suspicious deaths he and Nikki could cope well enough, which was just as well as he wasn't sure how much official time off he could give Harry for a situation like this.

"I'll just put you through Professor Dalton" Leo heard a beep then the phone ring again at the other end of the line.

" Professor Fraser How can I help"

"Lizzie its Leo... Dalton … I need a favour … its kind of big ..." he asked hesitantly, asking her to cover to patches was huge but Harry , and Anna, needed them.

"Go ahead I'll see what I can do to help …."

"I know you will have your area to cover as well but is there any chance you can take our cases, It would be definitely today possibly tomorrow as well." Leo asked praying she could and would help out.

"Why what's happened? Are your team all OK? poor Dr Alexander hasn't been injured again has she." Lizzie asked knowing the young pathologist had been severely injured a few times in the past.

"No um Nikki is fine its… Dr Cunningham's partner has been rushed into hospital … she's five months pregnant .. he doesn't fully know what's going on at the moment. We need to go support him … neither of them have much family and hers all live in Hungary anyway...I..."

"Thats fine Leo…I can cover today and the rest of the week if he really needs you there … I hope she is ok …. I know that your team are like family and seeing him hurting can't be easy …. keep me updated and look after yourself as well OK"

"Thanks Lizzie …. hopefully Nikki and I will be back to it tomorrow ...I'll call you tonight you are a star"

Meanwhile at her own desk Nikki was calling Mrs Cunningham full of apprehension, she knew the woan far better than she had a few months ago but this still felt odd.

""Hello Anne Cunningham speaking" Anne answered cheerily

"Hi there Mrs Cunningham its Nikki Alexander …. I work with Harry.."

"Oh hello …. is Harry OK he hasn't been hurt or anything …." Anne asked concerned her relationship with her son had , had its problems but they were closer now and he was also all she had.

" He is OK … um its Anna … she collapsed last night … I don't know the details …. just that she is fairly ill but the hospital say the baby is OK... Harry got told to go get cleaned up and get some rest and turned up here upset….. he wanted you to know … Leo and I … are going to the hospital with him shortly... if you want to come Leo and I can organise things for you … and sort things whilst you are here so Harry doesn't need to worry… once we know they are OK we will be working but …. we are here for him if you cant make it" Nikki explained.

"No I can be over some time today …. I'll need to sort a few things and book a train but I will be there …."

"Um OK, contact me when you know your train and one of us will pick you up... I know Harry will be glad to have you here and I know I only know you slightly but whilst you are here would you want to use my spare room it will be better than a hotel and I'm not that far from the tube.. You don't know how long Harry and Anna will need you"

"That is a wonderful offer thank you Nikki … but I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience"

"You won't be, I'll have to work a lot I should think … but you can have a spare key and it will be fine... you can just come and go"

"I will contact you about the train then .. thank you Nikki and look after them for him for me please … he needs his friends"

"Of course I will Leo and I both will… I have to go now but I will see you later"

"You ready to head to the hospital Harry ...we'll go get some food on the way" Leo asked gently as Nikki left the office.

"Yes …. thank you for this …. I... I cant do this on my own …."

"You won't have to, Lizzie Fraser at Chesham has offered to look after our patch for now and I've informed all the relevant people ….you need us more than the bodies do. You and Anna are more important" Leo smiled as the younger two headed out ahead of him.

"You won't be on your own even when we need to get back to work either … I called your mum she is going to get a train up and stay for a while …. she's staying in my spare room …. don't argue its fine she needs somewhere other than a hotel and you can't be looking after her …. plus I'll have some company …."

"Thanks Nikki …. hopefully Anna will be fine really quickly and we can all go back to normal …." Harry sighed.

So being in a serious relationship and about to be a dad had become normal to him. Nikki sighed internally this was becoming harder by the day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading everyone - thanks to Lizzi and Baibe for reviewing again  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi I'm here for my partner Anna Sandor" Harry explained to the nurse on the front desk of the Obstetrics ward.

" OK... um are they family" she indicated Leo and Nikki.

"Yeah ….um and my mum will be along later … I fell apart, they felt I needed support"

"If you head along here to the relatives room I'll get Ms Sandor's Dr to come and talk to you …. then you can visit her …."

"Thanks ….its just down on the corner is it" Nikki asked speaking for her friend as he was clearly to shaken to focus on minor things like manners. Why couldn't he just see her now, he needed to know they were OK.

"Yes I'll get Miss Douglas to come down as soon as possible."

"What am I going to do if she isn't OK …. or if something has happened to the baby … I need them... I... they mean so much to me I could have, I could still lose them both. I cant bear that thought"

"Harry, look at me and listen, the Dr's here are good. One of my uni friends had their babies here about six months back... twins …. I'm sure everything will be OK but if something happens Leo and I, and Janet and your mum will all be here to help you though, whatever you face OK" Nikki soothed her friend It hurt knowing he was like this, that it was over another woman hurt more.

Harry was about to reply when there was a tap on the door and a woman of similar age to Nikki came in.

"Hello again Dr Cunningham, sorry for unceremoniously kicking you out earlier but you didn't need the stress of seeing us test Ms Sandor and she wasn't properly awake anyway... she is awake now and she seems ok but there are a lot of injuries ...we are going to keep her in for a while for observation on her and the baby …. also she has a broken ankle so being in here will make it easier … other than the need for rest I can't foresee any problems but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm being overly cautious especially as her medical history isn't totally clear and so on"

"Thank you … thank you for taking care of them….can I go and see her?"

"Of course I'll show you where she is … and as long as she is resting your erm, family was it you told Nurse Edwards, can visit too"

"We work together...have done for years ...we're close friends but other than my mum they are the closest thing either Anna or I have to family in this country…. it was easier to let the nurse assume … plus they will be Auntie Nikki and Granddad Leo to the baby so they are family really."

"Its fine Dr Cunningham, sometimes needs must and we blur the lines"

"Please call me Harry …. you are looking after two of the most important people in my world after all."

" OK Harry why don't I take you to Anna then the others can join you later ….. this way"

"Thank God for that … he .. he I'm not sure he could cope with going on if they hadn't made it … he wouldn't have done anything, he wouldn't do that to us, let alone Anne but he would have been broken if he lost his family. It would have destroyed him"

"Its agonising but you both got me through it, we would have got him through but now,thankfully, we don't need to" Leo replied with a smile tinged with sadness.

"She's going to be OK … and so is the baby … he's ecstatic to be a dad isn't he …. its rather sweet really not a role I ever expected to see him in but he will be good at it. "

"Yes he will and hey I get to be Granddad Leo apparently … Auntie Nikki" he teased

"… that's what Lydia's twins will call me... when they can talk … she's my uni friend …. twin girls Daisy and Rosa …..I see them when I can..."

"Isn't Lydia the friend you spent Christmas with ?" Leo asked half recognising the name and hoping he was right.

"Yeah her and Jack …. he was at University with us as well but we were med students, he was studying Chemistry they literally bumped into each other … and it was happy ever after."

A while later Harry appeared at the door clearly still a little stressed and concerned but a more peaceful look on his face than had been there when he left them.

"She's OK … and so is our daughter …. they did a scan for us so we could see the baby was OK and hear the heartbeat …. they could tell... we couldn't before …. I'm having a little girl" he grinned excitedly.

"Congratulations Harry ….I'm glad Anna is doing well ..." Nikki smiled a little awkwardly suddenly very glad of the interruption of her phone, being in this place hurt to much right now.

"Hello, oh Hi Mrs Cunningham …..she's doing fine they want to keep an eye but she is OK...I'll head to pick you up then …. see you soon"

"Leo why don't you go and see Anna with Harry, I'll pick up your mum Harry then come back with her and see Anna then" Nikki smiled glad to be useful, though she was happy for her friend and glad Anna was safe, she was hurting.

Hurting that he would be a parent when she probably never would.

Who, after all, would love her enough to be with her forever.

It would need to be forever.

She wouldn't put a child through the loneliness and pain of not having the stability of two loving happy parents.

She couldn't put them through what she had faced with her fathers betrayal.

She would just have to get over her struggles of seeing Harry in happy prospective father mode and be ready to step up as Auntie Nikki to this child as well as Daisy and Rosa because an Aunt was all she would ever be.

She wasn't sure she wanted to be mother to any one but Harry's children and he was not hers. He never would be now.

She sighed as she headed toward the train station, the thought of being without family was painful but hey she hadn't had one of those in years so it would be nothing new for her


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading you were going to have to wait till Friday for this but the hideous weather changed my plans so you get it now. Some lovely Anne and Nikki time for you all. Thanks to Lizzi and Izzy for the reviews keep reaading I will fix the problem I promise!**

**Chapter 5 – The same day – late evening **

" Nikki , which cupboard did you say had the teabags in" Anne Cunningham asked the younger woman from the kitchen doorway that evening.

"oh um the top one to the left of the kettle." Nikki smiled not being alone in the evenins felt nice even if it was her friends mother.

"Are you and Professor Dalton going to be going back to work now the news on Anna and the baby is a little better" Anne asked as she settled with her mug of tea a little while later.

" Leo is, he is just going to put me on call. I asked him let me be there for them, and you, for tomorrow at least … .. I don't want Harry to struggle … I want him to have someone to talk to … I know you are here …."  
"But I'm his mum and you know what he is like…. he will be OK Nikki ….look I might not have known you in person long but I've talked to Harry over the years and I've seen you today .. I know I'm his mum but if you need to talk about it I'm here and if you need to hide in work do so don't let this destroy you my dear … even my Harry isn't worth that."

"I... he is my best friend, I need to help him ….and he is so happy about the baby and he is so in love with Anna … its good to see him happy"

"Nikki my love, I'm not blind, I see the way you look at him …. the way you talk about him … I can tell how you feel …. if you need to be stepped back do so ...please for your sake … being in love with someone who belongs to someone else is one of the hardest things... I know you probably can't not love him but try not to let it break you … Harry wouldn't want you to be sad … he cares about you a lot."

"I... its had I've had feelings for him for a long, long time... I never said anything for a variety of reasons, mainly stupid reasons and now its too late. I'm ecstatic to seem him so happy but it hurts … more than it should"

"You wish it was you making him feel that way ….. it makes sense but work on ways to not let it consume you … it just makes the pain worse... I've seen it happen to others … go to work tomorrow Nikki, if Harry needs to talk he can call... give yourself some space."Anne gave the young woman a gentle hug.

"I'm not sure what I will do but thank you for being here Anne look make yourself at home … I'm going to head off for sleep it was an early start this morning."

"Its been a long day …. thank you for the hospitality Nikki I will see you I the morning" Anne smiled as the younger woman retreated leaving Anne to think on the situation.

Loving someone that wasn't yours to love was torture, even if you did end up with them the guilt was nearly soul destroying.

She had loved James. She had had no right to do so, she had been married to Edward and he to Mary. He hadn't been hers even when they were together.

She still lived with the guilt of her betrayal of Edward and the fear that he really had found out and that was what had pushed him over the edge.

She hoped and prayed he hadn't known. She had loved him deeply but he was too ill to love her back near the end. Too ill to do ore than be consumed by the oppressive cloud depression. She had turned to James in her heartbreak and it had tumbled from there.

She had betrayed her husband for his best friend , something her son still hadn't truly forgiven her for she didn't blame him for that, she struggled to forgive herself..

Harry was a good man,he reminded her of all Edwards best quality's. He was like Edward had been in the shining moments in amongst the gloom, in the moments the depression had fallen back and allowed him to live and love as he wanted to.

She was glad to see him so happy, she knew he would be an amazing father and she was looking forward to having a granddaughter to spoil. She was scared that this would all be too much for Nikki though.

Losing Nikki from his life would break Harry into pieces even a child's presence and Anna's love would struggle to repair. Till Anna had joined him in England Harry had talked of little else to his mother but Nikki, Work, Nikki, Leo, Nikki, his girl of the moment and Nikki. She had always thought there was something there and apparently on Nikki's part there had been all be it hidden by fear.

Why had they been so scared? Why had they not admitted it to themselves six months before, she could see it even if they were both blind to it and she was fairly certain Professor Dalton could too even if he had decided not to say anything.

Nikki tossed and turned, Leo and Janet could see it, Anne could see it, she knew it herself but why had she never been able to tell Harry how she felt about him.

It was now too late he was in love and he was loyal even through all the many girlfriends he was loyal.

Best friend and Auntie to this child and any future children would have to do. It was better than nothing . It did at least allow her to be near him, be with him and feel cared for, feel special to him,feel like she actually mattered.

She would at least have family in that way even if not the family she really wanted.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reading lease keep doing so and please reviews. Thank for reviewing to. Baibe and Lizzi. This chapter made me tear up writing it So apologies f I make you cry!**

**Chapter 6 - One Week later. A Week since Anna's fall.**

"Leo... can I … can we talk" Nikki asked from the doorway of his office, he looked up and could see the emotions on her face that she normally hid. Her eyes were full of emotion and confusion. They had been so much busier this week being one pathologist down as Harry spent time with Anna at the hospital, maybe the tiredness was just making things harder, he hoped rather than believed this to be true.

"Of course Nikki, any time, you know that... what did you want to talk about?" he smiled comfortingly, they were a family and she was like a daughter to him, she was the sort of woman he hoped Cassie would have become if she had lived.

"When Harry's back, um I know its short notice, but could I book some time to go out to Jo'burg and spend some time with Sara um before he needs to be on paternity leave ….I … Sara understands me when I don't understand myself and well I could do with her at the moment …. I'm his friend and I want to be here for him but its so hard …. and well Sara's always known how I felt … like you, she knew before I did … she wanted me to tell him when we were out there its why she disapproved of Anton so much but I was to scared"

"shh Nikki calm down for me … I'll see what I can do OK … I need to look into it … and..." he trailed off pausing to attempt to shape the words he wanted to say in the best way.

"Nikki, is going to South Africa going to change things or will it just put it at a distance … you would be coming back to it again and it would hurt again. I don't like seeing you hurting ...you are good at hiding it …. but I don't want to lose you Nikki, I can't you are like family to me … I'm scared you will go out and it will hurt so much you won't come back. I wouldn't blame you"

"I'll come back Leo … I promise … I couldn't leave the Lyell permanently. I couldn't leave you

and Janet or Lydia, Jack and the girls. Even with all the pain and tears he causes I couldn't leave Harry, South Africa is where Mum was and I have Sara and her family but they are friends and memories. The Lyell is home and you are all my family now ..." She looked up tears streaking her face and saw tears in Leo's own eyes. He enveloped her in a warm hug almost not wanting to let her go.

"Is two weeks OK, it cant be till Harry is back …. though that will be soon"

"That's wonderful Leo thanks and I promise I will be back … and yeah I visited last night she seems fine now and the bruisings gone she should be let out soon" Nikki was interrupted by the ring of her phone.

"Speak of the devil ….Hey Harry, Leo and I were just talking about you" she answered with a laugh.

"Hi Nikki, good news they are discharging Anna tomorrow morning so we will be home and well tell Leo I can be back next week"

"Excellent news ...it will be good to have you back. Doing your job as well as our own is tiring Dr Cunningham which is strange considering you never seem to actually do any work when you are here" Nikki teased

"Cheeky cow" he laughed

"But yeah it will be good to be back, I'll talk to you all tomorrow evening when Anna is home and settled. I'm going to head back to her now before she gets too lonely … see you soon Nikki"

"Bye Harry, see you soon" Nikki hung up the phone.

"Good news I take it" Leo asked eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah, Anna is being released tomorrow and he should be back at work next week but he said he would be in touch tomorrow. He was back to joking like always so obviously he is a lot happier knowing she will be home"

"Yeah, he was really worried about her and the little one … I wonder I they have started thinking about names yet."

"Maybe … they didn't know what they were having till the accident though so maybe not" Nikki replied

"True … hopefully nothing too unusual. I want to be able to spell my honorary granddaughters name" Leo laughed.

"I doubt it will be … Harry would need to be able to spell it to and we know what his spelling is like … seriously some of his reports!" Nikki grinned.

"Talking of reports how are yours going?" Leo asked less than subtly.

"Two left to do I'm getting there … I'll get back to it … I'll give it a couple of weeks for Harry to be back before I head off I can still be back long before Anna is due that way but you will have less pressure if we overlap by enough"

"Thanks Nikki and hey it will all be OK in the end .."

"I know and hey I'll meet some nice rich Dr with better hours than me for more money who is drop dead gorgeous right"

"Better hours and better money is not hard Nikki …. and yes someone will sweep you off your feet and you will wonder what all this was about but he still isn't allowed to steal you away from me … I'd miss my girl too much"

"I'd miss you to Leo you know that, you have been, are, more of a dad to me than my father ever has been, you know that. Although, like me finding someone with better hours for better pay, that isn't exactly hard. Lets put it this way he is my father yes but if someone asked who my dad was, it would be you. You are the one who cares, the one who helps me out and the one who seems to be wiping away tears, my father is more likely to be causing them."

"That means a lot Nikki ...thank you" Leo blinked back tears himself.

"It's just true and I know Harry sees you like a father as well, that's why you will be Grandpa Leo"

"He knew Theresa and Cassie, so he doubly knows how much that means to me"

"He will be a good dad... he might not have always seen what to do, but he's seen all the things he shouldn't do, he knows what he missed and he knows how to love."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – One week later – 2 weeks since Anna's fall – Anna is about 5 1/2 months or 22 weeks pregnant.**

"Morning Harry... wait you are here before me … early morning call out?" Nikki asked puzzled.

"Yeah …. but hey at least I'm more in practice at running off no sleep when the baby arrives I guess" He smiled.

"True …. um could you come with me at lunch today …. I want to shop for a ring for Anna ….I wanted a second opinion" Harry asked with a smile as Nikki sat at her desk pulling out her paperwork.

"Sorry, I have plans .. I've got to sort some things for my visit out to Sara I'm going in two weeks I need to shop for clothes and all sorts of things and I know that minus a new case I'm free today I can't put it off …. Sorry" Nikki apologised before turning to her work once more.

"Oh OK I'll see if Leo or mum can come then …. have fun shopping" Harry sighed feeling hurt. She was his best friend , he had really wanted her to help but apparently him proposing to the mother of his child who he loved wasn't important enough for Nikki.

Nikki meanwhile was fighting to control her emotions, she knew this was coming he had mentioned it a while back and well she supposed she shouldn't be surprised I mean they were having a baby, that was committed, marriage was logical.

It was still hard though, however desperately she tried to fight it her feelings for Harry had not and would not fade.

Unrequited love might just be the worlds greatest pain.

The two worked on paperwork in uncomfortable silence for an hour or so and it was nearing lunch when that silence was broken.

"Nikki, can I have your help with my case down in the cutting room please" Leo asked appearing at the door.

"Of course Leo be with you now" she smiled escaping from the tension filled room and heading to help her boss.

"Are you OK Nikki? You seem a little quieter than normal this morning" Leo asked gently as they walked along the corridors together.

"Harry asked me if I was able to go ring shopping with him for Anna at lunch, I made some excuses and suggested he take you or his mum …. its felt awkward though …. and to be honest it hurts … I know they are committed, bit of paper and rings or not but knowing its happening is so much harder."

"I can imagine … .. You aren't and never will be alone I know having Janet and me as family isn't the same but we are here 'k sweetheart ...we'll get through this together like we do everything Anna and bump can join this crazy dysfunctional family can't they" Leo asked pulling the young woman who was clearly on the verge of tears into a fatherly hug.

"Thanks Leo …. I' … its good to see him this happy he hasn't been this happy in a long time but you are, as always, right one big crazy family … if they are his life, they need to be ours … even if it takes some getting used too."

"Doesn't mean I think she is the right woman for him though ...I remember saying a few years ago when I thought the two of you were on the verge of getting together that you were more special and I still do she may be having his baby but you have been special to him for far longer and know him far better than she does, maybe better than she ever will. I hope for their daughters sake that it works out but they have known each other only maybe a day or two more than she has been pregnant …. it will cause problems."

"I... that's the only reason I don't want everything to suddenly go dramatically and horribly wrong … that little girl deserves a chance and deserves to have two parents to love her …. if it all goes wrong she would in all likelihood have her parents in different countries and Harry would barely see her. He loves her already possibly more than he loves Anna"

"I'd definitely say more but anyway speculating on Harry isn't going to help either of us and I really did need help with my case … high level of decomp I was hoping for some of your fantastic reconstruction skills Dr Alexander ..." he smiled.

"Of course Professor Dalton … If its ready for me to 'work my magic', as Harry would say, why don't you go talk to him see if he needs your help with ring shopping because as happy as she is to be a grandmother and as well as she gets on with Anna I'm not sure how keen Anne will be for him to propose"

"OK its all ready for you one of the lab techs can help you with anything you need and I'll be in my office or on my mobile if you need anything else…."

"No problem Leo and have fun"

"Oh I'm sure helping a friend shop for an engagement ring … not my idea of a good lunch break but less yours so I'll go..." he smiled at her.

He privately thought and knew that the reason it would be so difficult was because personally he felt that the engagement was a bad idea. That was because he didn't think Harry and Anna belonged together, he was pleased Harry was happy but he was sure that he was just marrying her because of the baby.

The relationship would never have been more than a long distance romance with the odd holiday thrown in, fizzling out quickly enough if she hadn't ended up pregnant. He knew Harry trusted her and loved this woman but how did he know the child as his, they hadn't even met each other before Amsterdam. Leo had for many years and still strongly believed that Harry belonged with the young blonde anthropologist and pathologist currently undertaking a facial reconstruction in the lab. He had thought they would get together a few years ago but just as things had seemed to be about to happen Harry's ex girlfriends body had turned up and it had all crumbled to nothing.

Nikki had brushed it off as she did most things that hurt her, her fathers repeated betrayal, break ups, the previous almost happenings with Harry, even watching others die, had mostly been brushed off with some tears but knowing Harry could never be hers and would always have someone above her in his life seemed to be breaking her almost as much as the Bodle and Silverlake cases had earlier in the year.

Maybe that was why maybe it was just all too much in one go.

Any one of the events would be enough to break a person even one as strong as Nikki.

All of them together and her strength was crumbling to dust before his eyes.


End file.
